


Ah Kissed Him Once

by QuasiAngel



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-19
Updated: 2002-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiAngel/pseuds/QuasiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue meets up with Gambit... Set during and after 'Stuff of Villains'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Men: Evo and its characters are not mine. 
> 
> Note: This is set during and right after "Stuff Of Villains". First published on ff.net 10-19-02.

Ah kissed him once. Who's he? Well, he is a mystery... Not really. He is Gambit. It's not like Ah am in love with the guy. It's not like Ah wanna run my hands through that hair or look into those eyes all day long. Nothing like that... Well, maybe a little. That's why Ah did it.

Kitty had called Scott after we 'rescued' Pietro. Of course our 'Leader' came to our aid. HA!

"Ah'm walkin'," Ah said.

"Rogue, it's late. Come on. The Professor is mad enough as it is," Scott whined at me.

"Yeah, come on Rogue," Kitty, another whiner.

"Look, Ah got some thinkin' to do, okay? Is that so wrong?"

Ah waited for an answer for a few seconds.

"Fine, but he wants to see you when you get back. Don't take too long," he said, then drove off.

"Whatevah," Ah said out loud.

"Whatevah? It's not good to talk back to your leader?" That voice, "An' it's not good for a femme like you to be out here alone. You nevah know what might come up," then the sound of shuffled cards.

Ah didn't even turn around. Ah knew who it was and Ah could tell where he was by his voice, "Ah should be sayin' that to you."

"Me? No. Ah jus' don't tink dis Southern Belle should be out dis late," he took a step forward into the moonlight, "Dere are a lot of crazy people out dere."

Ah turned towards him, taking mah own step forward, "Ah can protect mah self, thank you."

"Ah wasn't offerin' protection, chere," he smiled, "Just a warnin'."

Again, Ah moved forward, but this time Ah was right in front of him, my eyes looking into his. Maybe not into, but up at, "A warning?"

He reached up and touched mah hair, "Yeah, a warnin'."

By this time, Ah was, Ah was- well, Ah don't know what Ah was. Mah emotions were so mixed up. Here is this totally hot guy looking straight into my eyes, his hand on mah hair. He looked confident, not scared of the our closeness. But on the other hand, Ah was furious! How dare he warn me? Was he warning me about him? Does this guy wanna fight?

"Why are you here?" Ah asked him simply, trying to figure out his motives.

His fingers moved down the rest of the length of mah hair and rested his hand on mah partially uncovered shoulder, making sure the ungloved part of his hand (his fingers) were on mah material, "Gambit can't look after dis fair beauty? Dis Rogue?"

Ah was stupid and shrugged his hand off, "Ah don't need lookin' after, especially by you," Ah turned and walked away.

Of course he followed me and caught up. Why Ah stopped when Ah felt his hand tug on the hem of mah shirt? Ah don't know. Ah turned and faced him. His hand stayed on me as Ah turned. It's place of rest was now on mah back, still on the shirt.

"Please, chere. Dis-"

"Listen! You are the enemy and Ah should be kickin' your butt raht now."

He raised an eyebrow, "Den why aren't you?"

Ah didn't know what to say. Ah just stared at his chest, unable to answer.

"Are you scared of de Gambit?" he looked down at me as Ah looked up, "You can't fight me because you can't resist me."

The last sentence seemed drawn out. Ah studied it over in mah head for a moment or two, searching for the meaning. Ah, again, was confused. How dare he think that? It was kinda true, but other than that fact, it wasn't. The Professor told us not to fight unless provoked.

"You're right, Gambit, Ah can't resist you. I can't fight the feeling Ah have for you," Ah looked up into his eyes and brought mah covered right hand to his cheek, "And Ah can't resist kickin' your ass!"

The dreamy look in his eye faded as my left hand came in contact with his stomach. He doubled over and Ah saw mah chance. Ah kicked him in the side and Ah waited. He was grabbing at his injury, but Ah knew better. Just as Ah thought, Ah saw the glowing pink cards coming at me. Ah dodged them and got close enough to kick his side again.

"Who needs protecting now, pretty boy?"

"Gambit just wanted to spend time wit you. Not fight wit you," he looked up at me with those eyes, "But I guess de Gambit has no choice." He quickly stood up and grabbed a near by broken branch.

"How am Ah supposed tah believe that? To believe that you wanted to be civil? If you were so civil, you would have left Magneto a long time ago!"

"Well," he swing the branch at me and Ah jumped, "Gambit thought you would get to know him before you judged him," Again he swung and missed, "Maybe see that Gambit has no choice but to be with Magneto," he swung a third time and knocked my feet out from under me. Before Ah knew it, Ah was looking at the night sky.

"No choice?" Ah questioned, ignoring the pain.

He came into view above me, planting the branch in the ground next to my head and placing both of his feet on either side of my waist, "Remy can't be a thief for de rest of his life."

"So instead you are a lackey, following a crazy old man with insane thought?"

He squatted closer, bending his legs as his body was only an inch from mine, "Dat crazy old man was the ticket Remy needed to get outta de life of the Guild," He smiled, leaning closer to my face, "You would have never met me if it wasn't for him."

Ah really just laid there, enjoying the closeness and that sexy voice. That wasn't like me though. Ah am Rogue! No one touches me: body, mind, or soul! "Oh, and what a disappointment that would have been," here Ah go with the sarcasm.

"Knew you'd see it my way, chere," he smirked.

Ah smiled. Ah loved it when Ah get'um off guard. Ah opened mah legs and snaked mah hands quickly and quietly around his ankles and gave the a strong tug. He fell flat on his ass between mah legs. Ah quickly jumped up, pushing his shoulders down with my hands and kneeling on his hands.

"And dis is de way Remy likes it: girl on top," he gave me his best set of puppy dog eyes, "What Gambit wouldn't do to be in dis position with you on a regular basis?"

"How about your powers? Would you give them?" Ah said it calmly and quietly, "Maybe your memories?"

"Huh?"

Ah brought mah head down to his face as close as Ah could get it without touching him and said, "You forgot your protection," and Ah kissed him. Ah didn't feel a pull at first. All Ah felt was the warmth of his lips, the tingling feeling all over my body, and his lips kissing back. Ah opened mah eyes a split second before mah powers kicked in and Ah saw the look of contentment on his face. Then Ah felt it. His memories, powers, and life force entering my body. Ah felt his body go limp.

So, Ah kissed him! Ah nevah used mah powers against anyone like that before. Ah like it.

Ah could tell you about all the things going on in that man's mind, but Ah'd rather not. Some of it may not be suitable for children.


	2. Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogue meets up with Gambit... Set during and after 'Stuff of Villains'.

Ya'll know how Ah said "once", right? Well, maybe twice. Let me explain:

Ah couldn't get this guy outta mah head; not just literally. Ah thought about him, Ah dreamed about him, Ah fantasized about him. Ah had it bad. Who would have thought that one kiss would do that to me? If someone did know Ah'd kill 'um for not warnin' me first!

People noticed too.

"Get your head outta the clouds, kid. You're up next," Logan said, awaking me from another daydream.

"Yes sir."

Today was solo missions in the Danger Room and all Ah could do was think of Gambit. Ah watched Evan's session end and before Ah knew it, Logan was pushin' me towards the door. Ah stood in the middle of the room and heard Storm's voice over the loud speaker.

"Ready Rogue?"

"Ready as Ah'll ever be."

"Session starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Ah heard the buzz of the machines and saw the once metal walls turn into a dark alley. Ah looked around and saw nothing, but Ah heard something: the shuffling of cards.

How could they do this? Did they know Ah had a weakness for the Cajun? Ah sighed and went on with it. How hard could this be?

"Show yourself!"

Ah heard foot steps and Ah saw his red glowing eyes. He was still shuffling.

"It's now or never, Rogue," Ah said to myself. Ah lunged at him, knocking his cards to the floor. What Ah didn't know was that they were hot and detonated as they hit the floor. We were thrown a few feet from the spot, me on top of him, just like it had been before Ah kissed him. Ah just stared at the droid, replaying that night in mah head. That was mah mistake.

He grabbed his bow staff from a pile of trash, putting the rode between our bodies, pushing it hard against mah clavicle. Then he smiled and shoved me forward, right on mah ass.

Lets just say Ah found mah fighting spirit and grabbed a near by pipe from a trash can. He was ready, Ah was ready, we ran towards each other.

When Ah made mah first attempt to hurt him, he caught mah weapon with his. Ah tried again and he did the same thing. Ah tried hitting him again, but Ah was struck in mah stomach and quickly taken down with a push. Ah was in pain! Ah tried to get up, but Ah couldn't. Ah tried to roll over and push myself up, but Ah couldn't. Ah tried to grab mah weapon, but Ah couldn't. Than Ah saw it. He stood above me and was about to drive his staff into mah heart. Ah squinted and waited, but nothing came. Then Ah saw the lights go on from inside mah eye lids.

"What happened out there, Stripes?"

"Ah don't know, Logan."

"Go hit the showers. You'll work on this tomorrow," he said, sounding very disappointed.

Ah got up and took a look at 'Gambit'. He still had the smile, his feet still on the ground and the staff still in his hands, but he was bend over at the waist now; lifeless. Ah stalked out of the Danger Room and took a shower.

Ah dressed in mah usual green and black outfit and reapplied my make-up and left. It was easy to leave the mansion now that half of it was missing. Ah 'escaped' and went out to the woods next the mansion. It was a favorite place of mine even before Ah joined the X-Men. Why? Well, maybe all of you whom assumed Ah was into Scott were right. Ah was, at one time. Ah used to go up to the woods after school and sit outside Xavier's fence, just to be close to Scott in some way. Sick, huh? *sigh* Now that Ah got that out, let me continue...

Ah just sat there and watched the sun go down through the trees and felt the air go through mah shirt. Ah didn't think of him once, not until Ah heard the cards. Ah jumped up and look around the quasi-dark scenery.

"Ah know you're there," Ah called out, "Come out, coward."

"No need for names, chere. Remy is right behind you."

Ah gasped and turned around, looking eye to eye with the object of my latest obsession, "What are you doin' here?"

"What, Remy can't roam de forest as he pleases?" he smirked.

"Ah was here first!"

He just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

He smirked and took a step towards me, "You truly are beautiful when you're angry."

Ah knew he saw me blush.

"And more beautiful when embarrassed."

Ah was so pissed! Ah don't know why. Maybe from our fight a few days ago, maybe from the droid in the Danger Room, maybe for making me feel the way Ah do, maybe because he can see right through me. Whatever it was, Ah couldn't control it.

Just like in the Danger Room, Ah ran towards him, but this time Ah had mah fist ready. He was ready too and he caught mah hand and held on tight. Ah tried mah best at a left and he caught that one too.

"And Remy certainly loves it when you're feisty."

"Listen Cajun, Ah don't feel like fightin' with you. Ah can just contact the Professor and he can have Wolverine out here faster than you can say 'gumbo'."

"Ah'm not de one fightin', chere," he left go of my hands and let my arms fall to my side, "Ah just wanted to take in de divine splendor of de forest on dis fine evening."

"Don't give me that bull!"

He smirked and put his gloved hand to my cheek, "Okay, maybe de Gambit does try to feed you bull on occasion. Ah do it for a reason."

Ah didn't move, "And what would that reason be?"

"De Gambit might be fallin' for de Rogue."

Ah instantly broke his contact with me and took his legs out from under him with a round house, "Shut up!"

"Dat's not what Remy expected to happen, but he can work with it."

"Work with? Are you crazy?" Ah put mah foot on his chest, "Ah kicked your ass and you still think you have a chance with me?"

He shrugged, "Yes."

Ah sighed in frustration, helped him up and turned towards the mansion, "Ah going inside now. Ah suggest you leave me alone or Ah'll do what Ah did the other day."

Ah heard him brush the leaves off of his back, rustle his clothing, and run towards me.

"Didn't you heard me?" Ah turned around and suddenly found myself in his arms.

"Remy heard it," he reached into his pocket and took out a thin piece of satin, "And Ah took your advice," he placed the clothe on my mouth, "And Ah brought mah protection," his face hovered just above mine, giving me enough time to protest.

Ah can't believe Ah just stood there! It was like Ah was welcoming him. Now that Ah think about it, maybe Ah was. Ah let him do it. His mouth came down upon mine, softly at first. He slowly took in every ounce of my lips, moistening the satin with his saliva. Soon Ah joined him, kissing him back as he kissed me. Ah found mah hands in his hair and his hands in mine. As the moments went on, our lips came together harder and faster. To me it was like Ah hadn't eaten in years, takin' in all Ah could get. Soon Ah felt his tongue poking at the shield between us. Ah did the same. We had went on like that until we couldn't breath.

We finally parted, the moistened and lip stick stained material fell into Gambit's hand. He folded it and tucked a corner into my belt.

"Remy will trust you to hold on to dis for him. He's plannin' on usin' it again very shortly," he winked and ran off into the shadows.

Ah sighed, touched mah lips, and brought my finger into my view, "Dammit! He smudged mah lipstick!"


	3. Three Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after "Stuff Of Villains".

Ah really need to change the name of this thing. Ah'm up to three now. What is wrong with me?

Mah week went by slowly and it was now Thursday. School had let out and Ah decided to walk home. When Ah get home Ah was gonna hav'tah fight Gambit' again. No! Ah still didn't beat that stupid droid. Logan keeps makin' it harder and harder for me everyday.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Rogue?" Jean asked me from Scott's front seat.

"It looks like rain," Scott added.

"Ah'll be fine. Ah'll come straight home, Ah held up mah hand," Scout's honor!

"Ve'll save you a place in zee Danger Room," Kurt said, smiling.

Kitty whined, slapping him on his arm.

Ah cocked an eyebrow at her.

Evan spoke up, "Well, we've all noticed you've been having problems with your missions, that's all."

Ah sighed, "Ah've had a lot of stuff on mah mind, ok?"

"We understand Rogue," Scott said, "If you need anything, we'll always be here, he cleared his throat, Everyone ready?"

They all responded.

"Ah'll see ya'll later!" Ah waved as they drove off.

Ah was finally alone! Ah looked around, as Ah always did now a days, taking particular attention to the threatening sky. It was weird to have thunderstorms in the fall, but Ah don't complain. Ah decided to take a new route home today, just hopin' Ah would get stuck in that storm.

Ah was keeping good pace with time and was almost home. The air smelled of rain and a clean breeze blew my hair around mah neck and mah brown duster around my legs. Ah stopped to take it all in when Ah saw the lightning. It was followed my thunder and the sound of a small snapped tree branch.

Ah gasped and turned, only to see a small squirrel gathering twigs into a pile. Ah turned and started walking when Ah felt a hand around mah arm, Hey! You bettah- Ah looked towards the offender,

"Remy was expectin' a Hello' or How do you do'," he smirked at me and tugging on mah arm.

Ah tried to pull away, "What do yah think you're doin'?" Ah looked up at him and then to the sky as spotty drops fell, "Aw great!"

"It's just a little rain, chere."

"Yeah, but Ah gotta get home. Logan is gonna kill meh!"

"Why would Logan kill such a precious creature such as y'self?" he said, bringing his free hand up to mah face.

"Ah have Danger Room," Ah struggled, "Ah'm gonna be late."

Lightning.

"Remy will get you home on time, chere."

Thunder.

"Ah can do it myself!"

Downpour.

Ah stood there in disbelief. This was the last thing Ah needed. Now Ah have to fight this guy off, then Ah have to do it again when Ah got back to the mansion. Ah should just drain him! Ah did think about it, that was until he pulled meh closer and whispered into my ear.

"Does de Rogue still have Remy's handkerchief?"

In a daze, Ah backed mah head up a little and looked into those hypnotic red eyes, "Ah do." 

Ah started walking to the left, pulling him along with me. We ended up in a small clearing in the middle of some trees. Ah gently pushed him away, dropped mah bookbag to the ground, opened it and pulled out the cloth. Ah walked up to him and right into his arms again. Watching the look on his face was the best part, "Ah washed it," Ah held it up to his nose, "And it smells like vanilla."

He sniffed it and closed his eyes, "Remy does like."

Ah placed it over his mouth and pulled his head down to my level, pressing my lips hard against his. Ah opened mah eyes quickly as his were just closing and Ah felt his body relax. He didn't expect me to do that. Ah loved having the upper hand, especially against men. Of course, as Ah found out when it comes to Remy, Ah'm putty in his hands. As the rain fell, Ah felt myself melt into his arms. There was no air between our rain soaked bodies and our arm were entangled around each other. Hard kisses became lustful and before Ah knew it, he pulled the material from my mouth and placed it on mah neck. Ah didn't think he heard it, but Ah was wrong.

"By de sounds of dat moan, Remy's guessin' chere enjoys?" he traced the contours of my jaw.

"Shut up," Ah paused, "And keep kissin'." Mah eyes shot open at that. That was not like me! Ah guess Ah enjoyed it more than Ah thought Ah did.

Of course his reaction was to smile. Ah think Ah saw a little hint of shock there, but it quickly disappeared, "Anyt'ing for da lady," he said, going back to my neck.

It was wonderful...

Ah never had that much physical contact with one human being in mah entire life. Yeah, there was a barrier between us, but still. You don't understand, this guy knows of mah mutation and he knows Ah could kill him, but he doesn't care. He's tasted mah powers and he isn't scared. As the realization hit me, Ah grabbed his head and pulled it away from mah neck.

He looked confused.

"Why me? Why all this?" Ah took the satin from my neck and held it up to his face, "What is it about meh? Ah bet yah could have anyone! But meh? It's not like you know me or anythin'. You're the enemy! We're supposed to be fightin'." Ah swallowed back a tear, "Ah can't be fightin' you no more, Remy! But why? Is it the challenge? Do you have a bet or somethin'? Did Magneto send you here to-"

He put his gloved hand up to my cheek and looked into my eyes, "No chere. Remy's ere by is own will," he pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me tight. "Anot'er time, chere. Anot'er time."

Ah backed away from his embrace, "You leavin'?"

He let go of me and smiled, "Don't Rogue hav'tah be home?"

"Yeah, Ah guess," Ah looked down at my feet and back up to him again,

He was gone. He did it again! Ah couldn't believe it. Ah stood there for a minute, just lettin' the rain soak mah skin. That's when Ah felt it. Ah reached into the back pocket and pulled out a soggy playing card.

King of Hearts, Ah turned it over and read the smeared print:

"I'll be back, chere."

Ah smiled, grabbed mah bag out of the mud and ran home.


	4. Fourth and Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after "Stuff Of Villains" and before "Self Possessed".

Ah enjoy the outdoors. Especially when Ah know Ah should be inside. It was lunch period, but Ah know no one would miss me. So instead, Ah took my lunch and a good book and planted myself under a tree. Ah was on school grounds- no harm done.

It was quite nice out. The clouds were white, the sky was blue, the grass was green- everything was normal.

Normal on the outside.

Trying to think straight with about a dozen people in your head is very tiring. Trying to think when about a hundred other people are talking is simply exhausting. Evidently, being away from people helps me think.

That's all Ah seem to be doing lately.

Weeks have passed since Ah last heard from him. Ah have never really missed anyone this much before. Well, except Irene. Ah think Ah miss her so much because Ah know Ah love her and she truly loves me. Does that mean Ah love Gambit? How could Ah?

Ah have tried to compare it to what Kitty has gone through. It's hard! Lance made an effort to join the "good guys", but overall he just couldn't cut it. But he did it for Kitty- to be close to her.

Ah could never ask Gambit to change sides. And even if Ah did, would he do it? Would he even consider it? After all, he was born into a life of crime. A guy would never change his entire life for a girl, especially a girl like me.

Argh! Ah don't even know why Ah am thinking about this!

"You okay, Roguey? You look kind of pissed off."

Speaking of the devil...

"What are you doing here, Alvers?"

"Hey, I'm just concerned."

"Well, be concerned somewhere else!"

"Gimme a break. I was just passing by. The last time I checked, this tree is school property," his face softened and he gave me a pleading look, "Forget we are on different sides. Talk to me like you used to. Please."

"Lance, you don't go to this school anymore. You shouldn't be here."

"Don't sweat the technicalities. Just talk to me."

He waited for me to say something else, but of course Ah didn't.

"What's the matter?"

"Ah was kind of thinkin' about you and-"

"Thinking about me with that scowl on your face? What'd I do this time?"

Ah had to laugh. He always makes me laugh no matter what. Its a blessing and a curse really. He can always tell when things are bothering me and he can make me smile, but its only temporary.

He sat down next to me, took a bite out of my untouched sandwich, and nudged my arm, "Well?"

"Ah was kind of thinkin' about the situation you and Kitty were in. You know, who was on what side. What made you want to leave the Brotherhood to be with her? Didn't you feel like you were betraying what you believed in?"

"Of course, but at the time I couldn't help myself. When it comes to women, you'll do anything for them," his face fell and he turned to me, "But in the end, what brought us together evidently broke us apart."

"Would you ever do it again?"

"I don't know. It was really hard to leave my brothers," he paused and looked away, "You should know what that's like."

"Cut the guilt trips, Lance. You know why Ah left."

"I know. Why you asking me this stuff anyway?" he draped his arm around my shoulders and whispered playfully in my ear, "You got a thing for me?"

Ah really should have pushed him away or punched him in the face or something, but the closeness of someone Ah trusted was really what Ah needed at the time. Yes- Ah trust Lance! He has his moments.

"Ah am being serious, Lance. Ah'm tryin' to see this from all perspectives. Ah think Ah may be in trouble and Ah wanna get myself out of it before Ah get too deep."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No."

He smiled that bittersweet smile. You know the one- the smile that can't hide the pain.

"Well, you know where I am," he took his arm back and stood up, "I'm out of here. I think Summers is spying. Smell ya later!"

Summers- He's the last person Ah wanna to talk to right now. Ah could either take off and skip 5th period, or Ah could listen to his bullshit.

Hell, Ah have study hall after lunch- Ah'll deal with Scott later.

-

Whenever Ah wanted to be alone, Ah would visit my usual spot under the bleachers. Once Risty came along, Ah spent my alone time with her. It may sound strange, but she was the only one Ah trusted besides myself. Now she is gone and Ah don't have anyone to trust but me.

Sometimes Ah don't think Ah can trust myself that much. Sounds kinda harsh, but Ah need to be. Ah have so many personalities in my head that it's hard to decipher who Ah am and who someone else is. When all the cards are down on the table, no one likes the possibility of being alone for the rest of their lives- even the people in my head. So, if someone is willing to touch me, to like me, even love me- Ah'll most likely take the plunge and go with it.

"Bon jour, chère."

Just the man Ah didn't want to see. Problem was, Ah couldn't see him. Ah could feel him. He was towering over me, behind my back. He had a rose in hand and that rose began making a trail up from my chest to my temple. It didn't died. It was silk- brownie points.

"How'd you know Ah was here?"

"Remy had a hunch."

"Just a hunch?"

"A hunch- an' Remy was watchin' you."

Ah stood up and slowly turned around. Ah couldn't look him in the eye, so Ah looked at his chest. Hey- it's eye level for me!

"Good for you. Ah think Ah'll be going," as Ah turned to leave, he dropped the rose to the ground and grabbed my arm with his gloved hand, turned me around and let go.

"Wait, Rogue," Ah tried to get around him, but he grabbed me again and held on this time. "Remy came all dis way to see you."

"And Ah waited all this time to see you!"

"D'en why leave so soon?"

Ah let out a sigh, "Ah've reached my limit. Ah can't sit around and just let you have the ball in your court all the time-"

He began to speak and Ah stopped him.

"And Ah missed you."

His face softened and he stepped a little closer.

Ah put my finger up to his lips and let it sit there longer than normal. Ah expected him to protest a little or move his head away, but he didn't. He did what only a crazy person would do... He took the tip of my glove into his mouth, bit on the excess and started to pull the article off of my hand. He surprised me and Ah made the mistake of yanking my entire arm away. Can you picture Gambit with a glove between his teeth?

"Are you crazy?"

He spit it out.

"Don't pull that Ah'm crazy for you' bullshit".

"Okay, den Remy is just crazy."

Ah never doubted that for a minute.

"Come o' here,: he said with a smugness Ah can't stand.

Being the weak person that Ah am, Ah joined him. He held me close, but it was not close enough. Ah needed the warmth, so Ah took a chance and closed the space between us. Ah was about to touch his hair, but he pulled my remaining gloved hand up to his face and ran my palm down his cheek. Then slowly, one by one, he pulled each finger out of their snug positions and threw my other glove to the ground.

"You givin' me permission to drain you if Ah have to?"

"And what would Remy do tah deser' dat?"

"Lots of thing."

"What kind o' t'ings?"

"Lots," Ah whispered in a husky voice Ah wasn't expecting. "Ah don't know if you've realize this or not, but you are not on my favorite person's list."

"By da sound o' yah heart beat, Remy would beg tah differ."

He caught me there and Ah didn't realize how right he was. There was no getting around it. Ah love the way he makes me feel, but Ah hate who he is. He is everything Irene told me to stay away from. He is everything Logan told me to stay away from. He is everything Ah told myself to stay away from. Not just because he's the enemy, but because he's a sweet talker that knows how to get exactly what he wants.

"The way you make me feel and the way Ah feel about you are two different things."

He leaned his mouth close to my ear. The tiny hairs stood at attention and Ah swear Ah felt his lips brush against them. When he started to speak it caused miniscule electrical shocks to make their way up and down my body.

"Jus' concentrate on how Remy's makin' you feel."

Ah was doin' just that! Ah felt his arms tighten around my waist as his left hand went under the back on my shirt. Ah let out a small moan and closed my eyes as he brought his free hand up to my jaw, tracing the shape and letting it linger there for a little while longer before making a trail down my neck, past my choker and over my shoulders- he stopped.

"Trust me," he whispered.

Ah opened my eyes just a little, "Ah trust you."

He smiled and fell to his knees in front of me and I jumped back a little.

"Ya' said ya' trusted me," he said with out looking up.

Ah knelt down infront of him and sat on my heels. Ah couldn't stand to look at him. Ah focused on my naked hands and my beating heart. From that Ah determined that my hands were naked and my heart was beating. Now what?

He ran his hand through my hair- slow and steady.

"When dis whole t'ing started, Remy was tellin' imself dat he just was in it for dah challenge. Dat was my plan, but it back fired. For dis thieve's heart was stolen by da enemy. You see-"

"Ah don't like that word- enemy."

"For now chère, dat's all Remy can be."

My eyes shot open and Ah backed up a bit, "Yeah, why? Why do you have to be the enemy?"

"Dat's where my place is right now."

"Do you really believe in the same things Magneto does?"

He paused and looked over my head, avoiding my eyes,

"Then why?"

"As much as Remy wants to leave, he can't. He made a deal-"

"Yeah, a deal with the devil."

For some reason unknown to me, that upset him. He roughly grabbed both of my arms and forced my gaze upon his eyes, "He may be da' devil, but dis devil got me outta N'awlins!"

"What's so bad about New Orleans that made you team up with that guy?"

"When you fall in wit' dah' Guild, da' only way of gettin' out is leavin' in a body bag or leavin' on a plane. Dah' body bags in N'awlins wouldn't match Remy's complexion so he chose Magneto."

"You couldn't just leave on your own?"

"Didn't know where to go. Didn't know bout da X-Men."

"So you feel that you owe him somethin' now? What would he do if you left?"

He smirked and lightly tapped on my temple.

"Dat old man is in dat head o' yours. You know what he's capable of."

Ah paused for a moment to gather my thought and the thoughts of Magneto, "You're right. He's not a man that will let you go that easily."

"Don't worry, chère. Dah' right opportunity will come."

Ah shrugged sadly and touch his hair, "Ah'm not gonna let you go that easily either."

He gently took my naked hands in his and squeezed them tenderly. His features softened and he closed his eyes with a subtle, yet delighted smile on his face. He seemed very touched with what Ah said- flattered even. Either way, Ah have never seen anyone look at me like that before. Ah melted.

"Nor will I, chère."

When he said those four words, the realization that this was real hit me like a ton of bricks. This wasn't a memory of someone else. This wasn't a TV drama. This wasn't a story told by Kitty or Jean. It was a situation Ah had to deal with in my own life. Here Ah was under the bleachers with a guy who is probably the only man capable and willin' to love me.

"But you do realize this is wrong?" Ah asked.

He opened one eyes and shook his head.

I continued, "You and Ah-"

He released my hands and cupped my face.

"No Remy. The obvious differences between us are gonna break us apart."

"Why don't you believe dat evert'ing is gonna be okay? Dat everyt'ing is gonna work out?"

Ah thought of Lance and Kitty, "It never does when you are on different sides."

"Like Remy says. One day."

"Ah know," Ah smiled at his defeated face, "And you know the door is always open."

Ah carefully took his hands away from my face and stood up slowly.

"Does dat mean da door to y'ah heart is open, too?"

Ah smiled and winked. Ah expected him to get up. He didn't. He just stayed there on his knees with a pleading look on his face. Ah had to laugh. Ah offered him my hands. He looked at it for a second and took it, "Never thought Ah'd reduce Gambit to pleading on his knees."

He smiled and dusted off his pants, "Pleading? Very funny, Rogue."

Ah decided to push a few more buttons, "Wait til Ah tell Logan!"

"Oh no you don't, chère!" he smiled and playfully lunged at me, grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. He easily slung me over his shoulder and tightened his hold around the back of my thighs, "You won't be tellin' dat overgrown hairball about that."

"And why not?"

He gently placed me in front of him and brushed the hair away from my face and studied my eyes.

"Well? Why can't Ah tell Logan?"

"'Cause if Remy be joinin' dah X-Men," he embraced me once more, "He can't let dem know a girl ad im on his knees. Dey'd never take me seriously."

Ah don't think Ah've smiled that wide in a long time, "So, you really comin'?"

He shrugged.

Ah flung my arms tightly around his neck and kissed the fabric that covered his neck,

Ah felt him smile into my hair, inhale and squeeze a little tighter, "Remy's gonna miss dis til den."

Ah pushed myself back a little. He seemed content and calm, "Me too."

"We are gonna have tah start dis all over gain when Remy be joinin' you?"

"You know we do."

He took one arm out from behind my back and went rummaging in his pocket. A bright smile appeared on his face when he pulled the object out. It was a piece of red silk. Without a word, he tilted my head back just a bit and gently placed the silk over my lips.

"Remy'll enjoy dah chase- Again."

His left arm tightened around my back and his right hand grabbed a handful of my hair and used that to support my head. Ah took fistfuls of the back of his jacket and pulled him closer, urging him to just kiss me already. When he did, it was like none of our other three physical encounters.

Our lips met with some awkward hesitation. The kiss itself was soft, slow, and sweet. Almost teasing. As the seconds passed it became deeper, more passionate, more intense, more longing, more needing. Every hair and every nerve in my entire body was reaching out to him- almost pleading him to hold me tighter, kiss me harder, and never to stop. Of course he stopped.

He took the clothe away from my face and Ah saw that tender look.

"Don't be disappointed, chère."

Ah waited to catch my breath before Ah spoke, "Ah'm not disappointed," Ah- Okay, Ah am disappointed. What gives?

"'Dis will be much easier when we are t'gether."

"No more complications, right?"

He nodded with a now somber look taking over his face. He pulled me into a tight hug that lasted longer than the kiss- still not long enough. He backed up an arm length away from me and held out his hand, "Enemies again?"

Ah should have placed my hand in his as a civil gesture, but Ah didn't. Ah made him think Ah would. Ah extended my hand, but instead of pacing it in his, Ah grabbed his wrist. His face held a bit of surprise as Ah quickly turned and used every ounce of my strength and used his weight and the forces of gravity against him, just the way Logan taught me.

Soon, he was on the ground. He tried to grab my ankle, but Ah was too fast for him. Ah jumped out of his range of sight long enough to take the upper hand. When he was looking away from me, Ah made my move. Ah was suddenly on top of him, straddling his hips. Ah somehow got my legs wrapped around his thighs and my hands were around the inside of his elbows before he had a chance to react.

"Chère? What gives?"

"We're enemies now?" Ah said with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Remy t'ought d'at maybe we'd wait til the next time we met."

Ah thought this would be a perfect time, Ah lowered my face less than and inch away. Ah could feel his breath and he could feel mine. Our eyes burned into one another's like they never have before, "What? Remy doesn't wanna play?"

His eyes gave off something more this time- something new to me. So new Ah wasn't too sure what it was. It may have been desire, but Ah wasn't sure what kind- desire for me, or desire to hurt me. My question was answered when Ah finally noticed his excitement where Ah was sitting. It took me a moment to get over that fact, but by that time he turned the tables.

He got his arms free from beneath my weight and Ah fell hard against his chest. Ah immediately sat up and he let me. Ah searched his face for a motive, but all Ah saw was the desire. It was so overwhelming that Ah didn't notice his right hand on my thigh. He inched his way slowly, but firmly along the contour. When Ah felt his finger tips tease the bottom my my skirt, an odd noise erupted from my throat. He took that as an invitation to go higher. He did stay above my skirt- such a gentleman.

Ah was over the initial shock of the attack gone wrong and Ah took the opportunity to study his face as his hand continued it's journey. He still had the unmistakable look of desire plastered on his face, but Ah didn't see how he could after Ah attacked him. He was up to something.

Up my SHIRT!

His left hand tucked itself away under my shirt and sat on the side of my waist. Ah made eye contact with him and he began to wander. He made his way up to my ribs and the odd sound came back. Ah had to ignore the butterflies and the yearning to be touched.

What was he up to?

When Ah felt his thumb brush the underside of my breast, a dull heat began to engulf my body. This heat wasn't the heat of passion and desire... It was his power. He was gonna try something. Ah made it seem like Ah didn't notice. Instead Ah tossed my head back and let out one of those embarrassing noises again. He grabbed my butt a little tighter and moved his left hand to my back. He liked it. Ah was gonna take a chance. Ah was ending it here.

Ah practically breathed out his name. Ah tossed my hair to one side in a very dramatic motion, leaned down so our chests were touching and said, It ends here.

The desire that was once evident on his face turned to malice as he grabbed my belt. The heat from it was intense and Ah had to stop it. My hands shamed into his shoulders and Ah crushed my dry lips against his. It wasn't the passionate and mind-blowing kisses we shared in the past. It was all about superiority.

My power began to work its magic instantly. He tried to fight me, but he couldn't. He heat that he produced entered my body and at an alarming rate. Ah really didn't wanna kill the man so Ah pushed myself off of him and stood. He was conscious, but not going anywhere anytime soon so Ah took the time to dust off the dirt that was on my knees, put my gloves back on, fix my shirt, and sling my backpack over my shoulder.

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Ah knelt beside him and brushed some hair out of his face, "Ah'm gonna miss those arms around me, but for some reason- kicking your ass is a lot more fun."

He looked at me and smiled, "Remy aims to please."

Ah patted his chest and stood up, "That you do." Ah turned around and headed towards the school, See you around.

-

Ah made inside just in time for the bell to ring. Just in time for 6th period! Perfect.

As Ah was turning the corner towards the Science department, Ah spotted him- Scott. He stood there, leaning next to a set of lockers with his arms crossed. Even though Ah could never see his eyes, Ah could tell when he was pissed.

Ah could have just turned around and went the other way, but Ah knew Ah'd be late. No matter what, Ah'd have to explain myself to him eventually.

"Hey, Scott."

He stood up straight, almost as if trying to intimidate me. HA!

"You weren't in study hall."

"How do you know?"

"I told my teacher I had to use the restroom. Instead I went to talk to you. I saw you with Alvers earlier. What the hell was he doing here?"

"It doesn't matter what he was doing here. Why were you checking up on me? Ah can take care of myself!"

"Fine, I'll drop it. But why'd you skip?"

"Ah ran into Gambit. He-" Ah stopped when Ah saw him unconsciously reach for his visor. Ah don't think he realizes it, but he does that whenever someone messes with his girls.

Ah placed a hand over his arm, "Chill out, Scott. Ah took care of him."

"How'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if Ah told you."


End file.
